With regard to the present state of the art in respect of discharge electrodes it is known to construct the electrodes from a rod-like element which is rigid and self-supporting and to which there is attached one or more electrode parts presenting discharge-electrode tips, these electrode parts being distributed along the rod-like element and extending transversely of the longitudinal extension thereof and beyond the outer defining surfaces of the element.
The discharge electrode described and illustrated in the British Patent Specification 1 100 328 is an example of prior art discharge electrodes.